starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Force Jump
Force Jump, also known as Force Leap, used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force-users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. Applications Using the Force to enhance one's jumping ability was one of the most commonly used Force powers by Force-users throughout history. The height to which a user could jump varied depending on skill level and physique; however, most Jedi Masters could easily jump several times their own height. Jedi Knight Jaden Keller was known to have been able to jump up to eight times higher than a normal jump''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' and a Jedi during the Battle of Galidraan was able to jump high enough to reach the Mandalorian Myles who was flying high in the air using a Jetpack and cut him in half.Jango Fett: Open Seasons A skilled user could leap tremendous distances when combining this technique with that of the muscle-enhancing Force speed. In combat, a well-timed Force Jump enabled the user to quickly cross the distance to engage an enemy;Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith LordsJedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force this was most widely employed during lightsaber battles. It was also common for Jedi to use this technique to evade attacks in lightsaber combat, many would use and practice sai acrobatics which relied on the Force for the jump's power, height, and speed.The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force This ability was essential for practitioners of the acrobatic fourth form of lightsaber combat, such as Yoda. At the time of the Dark Nest Crisis, Jedi trainees of the New Jedi Order at the academy on Ossus practiced their Force Leaps from a young age by jumping over a three-meter cross ray. The youngest students at the academy would practice this way, with safety repulsorlifts to break their fall if they couldn’t land on their own.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Appearances * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 3'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''What Goes Up...'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed novel'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II *''Rebel Dawn'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' }} Notes and references Jump